community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff and Annie
"We're like a perfect duet or great se-e-Hey Professor Whitman!"--Jeff When Annie first meets Jeff she is immediately suspicious of his credentials as a "board certified tutor" in Spanish, but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. Despite openly pursuing other members of the study group the two discover to thier surprise they are both attracted to each other. They share a kiss which create an underlying tension between them throughout the rest of thier freshmen year at Greendale. Despite beng involved with other romantically, the tension continues to build between them culiminating in another kiss outside the Tranny Dance. Jeff initially tries to keep a distance from Annie uncomfortable with the age difference and flat out denies to her several times that anything is going on between them. Recently however, Jeff has become more honest about his feelings. Jeff is portrayed by Joel McHale and Annie is portrayed by Alison Brie Development Jeff and Annie intially were meant to have a more fraternal dynamic between them and it was made clear in the beginning of the show who their love interests were to be, Britta and Troy respectivley. However, once it was discovered that the two had great chemistry they were paired together more afterwards and a romantic element was added to the relationship. They now have a long runnig sexual tension which has fueled most of their interactions on the show. It seems that Annie has become Jeff's moral compass as he is often found being scolded by her for a selfish deed or looking to her for advice about being more compassionite. On the other hand, it can be argued that Jeff's relationship with Annie is much more logical than any other of his other past relationships as they are two very opposite types of people. They have also had a few arguments and fights but they both have always resolved the issue. Pairing history Season One After forming a fake study group to impress Britta, Jeff is surprised when [invites a number of other stdents to join htem. Annie shows up , she is immediately suspicious of his credentials as a "board certified tutor" in Spanish, but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. The two discover an underlying attraction in the episode, [http://community-sitcom.wikia.com/wiki/Debate_109 "Debate 109" , when Jeff is forced to work with Annie to win a debate against City College. She kisses Jeff to help win the debate, causing them to have awkward sexual tension later on. Although he tries to keep a safe distance from Annie because of their age difference, he often finds himself jealous when she tries to date anyone else. When he found out that she was interested in Vaughn, he and Britta conspire to break them up. When Vaughn gets the opportunity to join a prestigious Hackey Sack college, she decides to transfer with him and leave Greendale. She changes her mind, however, and runs into Jeff right after he had just left the Tranny Dance. They have an intimate conversation about their romantic troubles and Jeff lets Annie know he's happy she's decided to stay. After a hug she hesitatingly gives Jeff a quick kiss which he reciprocates with a longer, more passionate one. Significant episodes: *"Football, Feminism and You" *"Debtae 109" *'Investigative Journalism" *"Romantic Expressionism" Season Two Jeff tries to deal with the fallout from the Tranny Dance and makes it clear to Annie that the kiss was a mistake. Despite his denial that it meant anything more, there are moments throughout the season which hint otherwise as he helps Annie uncover conspiracies and becomes jealous over a crush she has on Rich. *"Anthropology 101" *"Conspiracy Theories and Soft Defenses" *"Asian Population Studies' *"Paradigms of Human Memory" Season Three After Annie has a breakdown onstage at a Model U.N. showdown Jeff finally does admit that he has feelings for her, but also says that they both need to mature a bit before anything can actually happen between them. When Mr.Rad and Abed recruits the study group to replace the Glee club they send Annie to seduce Jeff. *"Biology 101" *"Geography of Global Conflict" *"Remedial Chaos Theory" *"Virtual Systems Analysis" *"Basic Lupine Urology" Gallery Ultimateatomicbuster 21:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Pairings Category:Community Characters